


Scratches

by Miq



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Funny, No animal was harm in the making, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miq/pseuds/Miq
Summary: Found this on pinterestWife: Why is your back all scratched up?[ flashback to me chasing a raccoon after she told me to leave it alone]Me: I'm having an affair--------------All mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta, YET!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183
Collections: SwanQueen Verse





	Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no continuation.

"Emma, darling!" She called out and huffed when there was no reply. She closed the door and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Emma - " She stopped when she heard a ruckus upstairs. She sighed knowing her wife did something stupid today and started to walk upstairs. Regina shook her head, sometimes she thinks she married a child rather than an adult.

They have endured everything together, with Regina tired of proving that she changed, a reformed villain, and Emma, who never stopped believing in her. Her sweet, sexy dork - that will be burned alive!

"Emma," she whispered darkly as she saw the reddened scratches on Emma's back, some were bleeding a little. She leaned on the doorway of their shared room, staring at her back.

"H-hey, gina," she stuttered as she turns around to face her yet her back is still visible because of the mirror. 

She looked guiltily at Regina and it dawned on her. _She did not..._

" Emma, why is your back all scratched up?" She said slowly, seizing her up in her sports bra.

Emma blushed and wrangled her finger, not looking Regina in the eye, a tale-tell sign she's nervous or embarrassed about admitting something. 

"Did you - "

"I'm having an affair!" Emma blurted out and bit her lip as her cheeks redden some more if that's even possible.

Silence enveloped them.

"The raccoon, Emma?" she asked with an exasperated expression, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"........"

" I swear - " 

" In Henry's room!"

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed, not believing what she just said. 

"You asked!" She replied, gesturing wildly trying to prove a point but failing miserably. 

Regina sighed and sat on the bed, her hair covering her face. 

Emma panicked and rushed quickly to Regina on their bed. 

"G-gina, they were stealing your prized apple and damaging the garden!" She whined like a child, but Regina still has her head down, she bit her lip. " I - I couldn't not save it. You love that apple, I will not stand by and let them - " 

Emma stopped when she heard her wife's laughter. 

"Gina?"

" There's never a dull moment with you, won't they?" Grinning at Emma. 

"Nope!" 


End file.
